


I rarely dream of Orpheus -  Laura Gilpin

by Mokiline



Category: Laura Gilpin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokiline/pseuds/Mokiline
Summary: I Rarely Dream of Orpheus (Laura Gilpin)There is no sunlight herebeneath these trees.Only the shadows are mute enoughto strum through my bones -Is that me, weeping?Or is that you, calling my name?Following the silenceyou will find me here,wrapped in your absence as themorning is shrouded in dreams.Can you wake me?Or can I persuade you to sleep?Here where the darkness flowslike a river between us,I do not know whose reflection I seedrifting backwards; nor can I tellWhich shore is darker.Which one of us is dead?





	I rarely dream of Orpheus -  Laura Gilpin

**Author's Note:**

> I Rarely Dream of Orpheus (Laura Gilpin) 
> 
> There is no sunlight here  
> beneath these trees.  
> Only the shadows are mute enough  
> to strum through my bones -  
> Is that me, weeping?  
> Or is that you, calling my name?
> 
> Following the silence  
> you will find me here,  
> wrapped in your absence as the  
> morning is shrouded in dreams.  
> Can you wake me?  
> Or can I persuade you to sleep?
> 
> Here where the darkness flows  
> like a river between us,  
> I do not know whose reflection I see  
> drifting backwards; nor can I tell  
> Which shore is darker.  
> Which one of us is dead?  
> 


End file.
